


twin skeletons

by synthetics



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetics/pseuds/synthetics
Summary: "wonsik had promised himself that he’d never fall for a taken man...but that was before he met sanghyuk."





	twin skeletons

❝ _your woman's got an honest man,_  
_i've always thought,_  
_so don't do nothing now to make me take it back._ ❞  
\- dessa, [go home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu_E6_hD6Bo)

 

 

 

Wonsik had promised himself that he’d never fall for a taken man. He’d seen enough both in reality and on television to know the pain it caused and he never wanted to be responsible for such himself.

But that was before he met Sanghyuk.

It wasn’t his fault. Or that’s what he told himself. Sanghyuk had never divulged him in the fact that he had a woman waiting for him at home the first time they shared a hotel room together.

But he could only plead ignorance for that first encounter. He was still responsible for the following twelve months after the fact. He should have cut it off the second he found out about Sanghyuk’s girlfriend, he knew that, but no one had ever made him feel so wanted before. This was the only man who had stayed with him for more than a one night stand. Was it selfish of him to want to cling to the only love he’d ever known? Maybe, but if it was he honestly didn’t give a shit.

Sanghyuk had never seen himself as the cheating type, but now he was in too deep. He loved his girlfriend, he genuinely did, and he was reminded of this every time he saw her. The guilt he felt for his betrayal was constant, but he couldn’t turn back. Well, he could, but he wouldn’t. He also loved Wonsik, truly and deeply, and it wasn’t fair for him to have to make a choice. Especially when the choice everyone would tell him to make left him lonely on business trips twice a month.

So he dropped her off at the airport, said his ‘I love you’s, and made her promise to call when she landed. She would then kiss his cheek, leaving a stain in that crimson shade he loved so much. Once she was through the gate and out of sight, he turned to leave and counted the days and nights on his fingers.

It was Thursday, she would return late Tuesday night - so late it would more than likely already be Wednesday. That gave them five nights, or six if they felt bold on Tuesday. He texted Wonsik to meet him at his apartment in an hour and then spent the rest of his commute home trying to stifle his excitement, as if the entire city were watching and at the slightest twitch of his mouth everyone would know and instantly rat him out.

Wonsik was already waiting under a streetlight when Sanghyuk made it back to the apartment, and he grabbed the younger by the shirt collar to pull him in for a kiss. Sanghyuk allowed him a couple seconds, then pulled away.

“You know we need to be careful,” he said, “we can’t have anyone see.”

Wonsik frowned. “I know, but,” a sigh, “I don’t like being hidden.”

Sanghyuk’s face turned sad and guilt twisted in his stomach. “I know. Let’s go inside.” He grabbed Wonsik’s hand and intertwined their fingers as he led him into the complex.

The door had barely closed behind them before they were attached at the mouth, Sanghyuk holding Wonsik against its wooden surface. One of his hands went underneath Wonsik’s shirt and danced on his bare skin while the other palmed his clothed crotch. He listened to Wonsik groan with want as he applied extra pressure with the heel of his hand, smiling when the older man started to grind his hips against it.

“So eager already?” he teased, his breath ghosting over the skin of Wonsik’s neck. He had moved on from his lips and kissed down the column of his throat before he sucked a mark where his neck met his shoulders. Once or twice he nipped with his teeth just to feel Wonsik squirm.

“You can hardly blame me,” came the response, “I haven’t seen you in almost a month.”

Sanghyuk couldn’t argue with that and pulled away from Wonsik for half a second to remove the older’s t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and slid his hands down the back of his pants, grabbing a fistful of his ass in each hand. Wonsik gasped and ground his hips against Sanghyuk, to which the younger responded by reciprocating the action. He took him into a kiss again and drank up the pleas being wordlessly moaned into his mouth.

Wonsik pulled away to breathe, lips red and swollen and Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from imagining them wrapped around his cock. He was about to demand it when the older gasped, “I don’t want to come like this. I want you in me.”

If Sanghyuk wasn’t fully erect before, he definitely was after that request. He stepped away to look through a basket on the coffee table next to his couch to pull out the lube he hid there. He had several stashed through the apartment so he’d always be prepared - he and Wonsik hardly made it to the bedroom anymore, too eager to touch and be touched. If only his girlfriend knew all of the surfaces they had to stop on.

Wonsik whined when Sanghyuk broke contact, but the younger could hardly feel guilty. He was the one who wanted to be fucked so badly after all. He sat on the couch and patted his thighs to tell Wonsik to sit on his lap, an invitation that was taken eagerly, the older’s legs straddling him. Before he knew it, his shirt was being torn from his body with such force he was almost certain he heard a tear. Then hands at his waist, pulling at his belt. Sanghyuk offered assistance with a smile.

“You’re so desperate,” he chuckled as he unbuttoned and unzipped Wonsik’s jeans. He smiled when he saw the other’s blue boxers stained wet with his own precome. He slid his hand past the elastic and wrapped it around Wonsik’s length, taking satisfaction from the resulting whine.

“Please,” Wonsik whimpered.

“Please what?” He started to stroke him, not really caring if he got Wonsik off early.

“Take them off,” he groaned. “Pants. Off.”

The younger smiled because even as Wonsik made his requests he was grinding his hips into Sanghyuk’s grip. He literally had him in the palm of his hand, and just as he started to make those sweet, sweet sounds that meant he was close, Sanghyuk released him.

“Okay,” he said, ignoring the disappointed whines, “but you have to stand up for me to do that.”

Wonsik didn’t hesitate, and stood to remove his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Sanghyuk on the other hand took his time, enjoying Wonsik’s gaze glued to his crotch. He lifted one leg out of his jeans, then the other, and then hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear but didn’t pull them down yet. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Wonsik was drooling.

He wanted Wonsik to beg, to say “please” one more time. He didn’t expect Wonsik to pull down his underwear for himself and push him back onto the couch, but he did and Sanghyuk would be lying if he denied that the sudden act of control made his cock twitch.

He reached for the lube as Wonsik straddled him again, slicking up two fingers. He was surprised to find when he went to put one inside Wonsik that the older was already wet and open. “You prepped yourself,” he said with a smirk.

“I really want you,” Wonsik groaned when Sanghyuk slid his second finger in just because he could.

“Now you have me.” He crooked his fingers back and forth and scissored them once, twice, thrice in between.

Wonsik moaned and his nails dug into Sanghyuk’s hips. “No, I,” he gasped when Sanghyuk hit him just right, “I want your cock.”

Finally.

“Well,” his smirk grew wider, more mischievous, “all you had to do was ask.” He removed his fingers from inside Wonsik so he could lube himself up, unable to hold back a chuckle when the older whined from the absence. “You ready?” he asked.

Wonsik nodded and lifted himself up while they adjusted to get into position. He held Sanghyuk’s dick by the base and guided it to his hole, then sunk down on it slowly, a long moan leaving his mouth the whole way down. He lifted himself up again slowly and let himself down, then gradually picked up the pace. He threw his head back and Sanghyuk immediately attached his mouth to it and littered it with kisses. His hips thrusted upward to meet Wonsik’s each time he came down and his own groans met he sound of the other’s moans in the air of the apartment.

“Sanghyuk-” Wonsik gasped. He had sounded like he wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by his orgasm. He rode Sanghyuk through it, broken whimpers escaping his lips. He continued to move his hips even when he was done so Sanghyuk could get off, which didn’t take long at all after that. He came with a shout and he gripped onto Wonsik so hard the other man winced.

They remained still for a moment afterwards to catch their breath - their panting was the only thing either of them could hear. It was Wonsik who moved first, leaning in to kiss Sanghyuk on the the lips.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk didn’t remember how he got into bed the night before, too far gone from the ecstasy of being able to hold Wonsik again, but he didn’t have time to retrace his steps because he was woken by his cell phone going off. His girlfriend’s name filled up the screen. He untangled himself from Wonsik’s unclothed form and picked it up.

“Good morning,” he said, voice still raspy with sleep.

“Did I wake you up?” she asked.

“Yeah,” there was no point lying, she knew him too well, “but it’s okay. I should be awake anyway.”

Wonsik was a heavy sleeper, so the phone ringing didn’t wake him up, but the loss of his source of warmth did. His eyes fluttered open and he moved closer to Sanghyuk to put his head on the younger’s chest. “Is it her?” he whispered.

Sanghyuk nodded, then asked into the phone, “How was your flight?”

She filled him in on all the details while Wonsik placed a kiss to his bare shoulder. She had gone through a six-hour layover and tried to call him, but he hadn’t heard his phone ring.

"Fuck,” he hissed as Wonsik’s lips found their way to one of his nipples while one of his hands started crawling up the inside of his thigh. He hated his habit of sleeping naked. “Sorry, babe, I must have gotten carried away.” He bit his lip as Wonsik’s hand wrapped around his dick and stroked.

“That’s one way to put it,” Wonsik murmured as he started to kiss a trail down Sanghyuk’s torso. He worked his hand faster and thumbed at the slit, a smirk on his face as the other man whimpered.

“Are you okay?” his girlfriend asked over the phone.

Sanghyuk wanted to yell at Wonsik, but he couldn’t say anything or the jig was up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His shot daggers at Wonsik with his gaze, and the older kept eye contact as he continued to kiss his body. Sanghyuk knew he was screwed when the man stopped between his legs. “Just sore. Must have slept funny.”

He looked away from Wonsik and the other squeezed his thigh to get his attention back. He wanted Sanghyuk to watch. He continued to kiss, but instead of going down Sanghyuk’s thighs he went up back toward his crotch. He kissed all the way up the younger’s erection until he got to the top, where he used his tongue to lick at the wetness that had begun to leak before he sunk his head down as far as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, once, twice, hollowed his cheeks and picked up the pace.

Sanghyuk had to bite his hand to stifle groan perched at the back of his throat. He threw his head back, and Wonsik stopped. He didn’t start to move again until Sanghyuk met his eyes once more. His girlfriend was still talking into his ear, informing him of her schedule, and he didn’t hear a single word.

His hips bucked involuntarily, and when Wonsik stopped to adjust himself the hand that wasn’t holding onto the cellphone gripped his hair and kept him down. He fucked up into Wonsik’s mouth and struggled to keep his breathing even. Finally he gave up and muted the phone and put it on the nightstand so he could moan.

“Wonsik,” he said through gritted teeth, “you bastard.” He felt heat coil in his stomach and knew he was close. Wonsik liked to swallow, he knew, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of complete control. He pulled Wonsik off his cock by the hair and came on his face.

It took a moment for him to remember he had something else going on, and he picked up the phone again.

“Sanghyuk? Hello? Are you still there?”

“Sorry,” he croaked out, hoping she wouldn’t catch the strain in his voice. “Got an important e-mail from work, I’ll call you later.”

A pause. For a second he panicked, convinced she saw right through his lie.

“Okay,” she said, completely unfazed, “talk to you later.”

“I love you,” Sanghyuk sang into the phone.

“Love you, too.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

When he ended the call, Wonsik immediately busted out laughing. Sanghyuk picked up and pillow and lightly smacked him with it. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me.”

Sanghyuk would neither confirm nor deny.

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you,” Sanghyuk whispered in Wonsik’s ear. They were both trying to catch their breath. Wonsik was bent over the dining table, Sanghyuk still buried inside him. His hair stuck to the back of his neck with sweat.

“Do you?” Sanghyuk pulled out and he groaned.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he left Wonsik for just a moment to dispose of the condom.

Wonsik sat down on the floor, his back against one of the table’s legs, and sighed. “It’s just,” he opened his mouth once or twice as he fished for words inside his head, but there were so many in the currents of his mind that it felt like they’d spill from his mouth like a waterfall, “you never say you do without fucking me first.”

Sanghyuk stared at him and blinked. He looked like a toddler who had just been asked to do long division. “That can’t be true.”

Wonsik rolled his eyes. Typical. “The only time I’ve ever heard you say it to somebody without coming first is when you were on the phone earlier, and it wasn’t even to me.” He stopped before adding, “No, that doesn’t even count because I had just sucked you off!” His eyes burned and he looked away. There was no point crying just yet and if he kept eye contact he knew the tears would spill over whether he wanted them to or not. Then Sanghyuk said something, but he wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly or not.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

Sanghyuk spoke quietly, “You’re right.” Wonsik was surprised. Mainly because he knew he was exaggerating and expected the younger to fight him on that a little, but he didn’t. “I haven’t been fair to you at all.”

“Sanghyuk-”

“No,” he interrupted him. “I’ve been hiding you for the better part of a year now while flaunting someone else in broad daylight. I’m too afraid to even introduce you to my friends. But I shouldn’t do that - I shouldn’t care what they think.” Wonsik wondered if he looked like an idiot with the way his mouth fell open. Sanghyuk approached him and got on a knee so he was on his level, then took Wonsik’s face in both of his hands.

He protested, “But you can’t.”

“Except I can,” Sanghyuk corrected. “I’ll leave her for you.”

Wonsik was dumbfounded. “What?”

The younger nodded in affirmation. “I will. Just let me figure out how to do it. Wait for me, please.” Then he leaned in to kiss Wonsik on the lips, and Wonsik let him even though everything in his body told him not to believe him.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple weeks had passed, and fate found Wonsik in his own apartment underneath a very eager Sanghyuk who pushed him to the bed and immediately made himself busy littering love bites on his neck. The other had hardly been arrived five minutes before, their lips locked the second they saw each other. Wonsik tried not to think of it too much, how lust was the primary fuel to the fire that was their relationship. But he never found it easy to think when he had a hard on pulsing in his pants anyway.

Sanghyuk pulled away to adjust himself and Wonsik took the opportunity to remove his own shirt. He tossed it carelessly to the side, not paying attention to whether it made it passed the bed and onto the floor or not. He forgot about it anyway because hardly a moment after the clothing left his body Sanghyuk was back on him. He started with his mouth where he had left off, then trailed down Wonsik’s body until he reached his nipple and took it between his teeth.

He groaned and it was cut off by his own gasp when a wandering hand of Sanghyuk’s came to rest on his crotch and gave a teasing squeeze. He rolled into the touch and Sanghyuk stroked his clothed cock with his thumb. He stopped messing with Wonsik’s nipple and mouthed at his neck again, and Wonsik could feel him smile with amusement against his skin.

“Shut up,” he growled, but his voice was hardly there. He bit his lip when he felt a moan creep into his chest.

Sanghyuk feigned disappointment. “Why are you holding back? I want to hear you.” He applied a little more pressure with his hand just to watch Wonsik squirm.

“It’s embarrassing,” the older muttered as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

“It’s hot.”

“Please,” Wonsik moaned. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he screwed his eyes shut as if losing that sense would prolong the inevitable. He wondered how Sanghyuk kept his control. “I’m close but I- I-,” Sanghyuk was relentless, even clothed like this, “I want you to fuck me.”

“There will be time for that.” Sanghyuk hardly had to do any work anymore with the way Wonsik ground his hips against his hand at a consistent pace. He gave one last quick squeeze and that was enough to send him over the edge, biting the back of his hand as he came in his pants. Sanghyuk unbuttoned them and undid the zipper, then manipulated Wonsik’s body so he could remove his pants and boxers at the same time. “My, look at the mess you made.”

“Why do I always get stripped first?” Wonsik complained.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and unzipped his sweatshirt in a haphazard motion so violent it caused something to fall out of the pocket. Wonsik tried to ignore it, but when he saw it flash in the light he couldn’t.

“What is that?” He didn’t need to ask, he already knew.

Sanghyuk was clueless for a moment and looked around the room rapidly like a puzzled cat before he saw the ring among the blankets. “I, uh…” He had been so brave with his words before, but now in the spotlight he was mute.

Wonsik adjusted himself so he could sit up and he felt the tears brim in his eyes before he was even able to put his thoughts to speech. “You said you were going to leave her.” He head felt like it was spinning. If he wasn’t sitting down he was sure he was going to fall over. How could he have been so naïve?

“I am, I just-”

He cut him off, “Then tell me I’m wrong. tell me it’s not for her.” The tears escaped and he didn’t bother to stop them. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren’t thinking about proposing!” He never meant to yell, but he wasn’t thinking. His thoughts were blocked by a red blanket of blind rage and he said things before he even knew they were ideas in his head. Sanghyuk reached to wipe his tears and he batted his hand away, “Don’t touch me.”

They sat silently for awhile, the only movement being Wonsik wiping his tears and his sniffles being the only sound.

“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk whispered as he pulled away. He attempted to pocket the ring in his.jeans without being noticed, but Wonsik saw. He left the room without another word and Wonsik didn’t follow him, even when he waited in the apartment doorway for an extra moment.

Wonsik counted thirty seconds after he heard the door shut and finally let himself sob. He silently apologized to his neighbors, but if they could hear his cries they likely also heard him yelling and they would understand.

Sanghyuk had left his sweatshirt behind. The bastard could remember the goddamn ring but forgot his sweatshirt in the middle of winter. He knew he wouldn’t come back to retrieve it, the man was too prideful. Against his better judgment he pulled it to his chest and inhaled deeply to draw in the other’s scent - a ritual that would get him through the next few days.

He shouldn’t have let him into his apartment that night, not after the argument they had had last time they saw each other. But Wonsik also knew better than that - he was doomed the moment he let Sanghyuk into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> here's one of those ideas that has been swimming in my head for over a year, finally put to paper...so to speak.
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haken) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/emohongbin)


End file.
